villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nena Trinity
Nena Trinity (ネーナ・トリニティ Nēna Toriniti?)is a Gundam Pilot from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 who, along with her two brothers, went after and destroyed targets that the Gundam Pilots of the Ptolemo didn't go after. It is suggested that their benefactor,Laguna Harvey, unbeknownst to them was using the siblings to cripple the world military so that he could sell them GN-technology. History Nena and her brothers were created as living weapons by Ribbons and brought up to enjoy killing. However, the siblings did truly have love for one another. When Nena's brothers were murdered by Ali Al-Saachez, she was greatly saddened, and sought revenge. However, she never achieved this, as Ali was killed by someone else, and Nena herself was killed by Louise Halevy, whose family Nena had killed at random several years ago. It is revealed that her DNA was a mix of Ribbons Almark and one of Mina Carmine's ancestors. While both of them can come of as flirtatious, Mina didn't have any psychotic and murderous trait like Nena did. Biography Nena is the youngest sibling of Johann and Michael Trinity, also the last member of Team Trinity. Impulsive, egotistical, sadistic, and overall immature, Nena is spoiled by her older siblings and has an overblown ego. She finds humans being blown up to be hilarious and have no qualms about killing people that upset her or ruin her mood. This was demonstrated when she attacked a wedding party and killed almost everyone in it because she was jealous of how everyone was having a good time while she was forced to work. She does seem to understand that what she would get her scolded so she played it off as an accident, claiming that her finger is slipped . Nena also own a purple Haro, which its confirmed to be the oldest Haros aside Lockon's Orange Haro. Aside from her siblings, Nena has shown an interest Setsuna F. Seiei, excited by his crazy way of fighting and lone-wolf nature. The first time they meet she wraps her arms around the boy and kiss him. After Johann and Michael is killed by Ali al-Saachez and she is saved by Setsuna and seeks refuge from Wang Liu Mei, swearing to avenge her brothers death. Working as an agent for Liu Mei, she helps gather information about their enemies and run errands. After coming to the conclusion that Liu Mei was working together with her brother murderer, she secretly starts working for Regene Regetta and decide to kill the woman. Telling Liu Mei that her usefulness was over, Nena kills her only to have the same line thrown in her face by her Haro. Having hacked Nena's Haro, Ribbons tells her that she'll be judged and Louise arrives with GNMA-Regnant and brutally attack her. Her outdated mobile suit is viciously picked apart by the superior mobile armor until only her cockpit remains. Nena tells Louise that she isn't special just because she wants revenge, and defiantly declares that she refuses to die. The Regnant points its Fangs at the Drei's cockpit and Louise response to Nena's earlier retort; she says understands the other girl doesn't want to die, then screams that her own parents weren't even given the chance to say that. Running a fang through the cockpit, Louise and impales Nena on it. Nena, with her last breath, curses Louise, and her cockpit explodes soon afterwards. Trivia *Shes also piloted by Garrod Ran in Gundam X. *Nena similiar Chaotic Evil by Muruta Azrael in Gundam SEED. **As in Dominion is destroyed by Archangel on thinking after Throne Drei is destroyed by Regnant. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Anti-Villain Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Related to Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Hybrids Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Spy Category:Stalkers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence